List of 3G programs
Game Shows * Ninja Warrior * Takeshi's Castle * Minute to Win It (El Kadsre version) (RGN El Kadsre production) Video Gaming * The First Hour * The Ginx Vault * Console Yourself * The Quest * Under The Radar * GO! * Achievement Hunter * Good Game Furthermore, playthroughs of video games are usually played, The Sims 4, Battlefield 1, Rhythm Heaven, Grand Theft Auto V, Pop'n Music, Bionicle, Ratchet & Clank, Super Mario World, Minecraft, Five Nights at Freddy's, Splatoon and more video games are popular choices. Usually a game is divided into three parts, with one part airing at 7:00pm on each day of the weekend (Friday to Sunday). Cartoons * My Life Me * Lego Bionicle: The Journey to One * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * RWBY * RWBY Chibi * Girls vs. Aliens * Camp Camp * Lego Friends: The Power of Friendship * Fred's Head * The Qpiz * Rex The Runt * Looney Tunes (classic cartoons) * DC Superhero Girls * DC Nation Shorts * Kira Squared * Grojband * Stoked Drama * Escape the Night * Foursome * Technic Heroes * Tower Prep * Single by 30 * t@gged * Realtionship Status * Replay * Heartland * The Fourth Door * Ice & Blood * The Next Step * The Killian Curse Comedy * Bad Internet * 18 to Life * Sing It! * Broke * Girl vs. Boy * Tween Fest * OMG * Incredible Crew * Level Up! * Freaky Anime * Glitter Force Music About ten songs are covered in a 60 minute period under the name 3G Party. Pop, rock, r&b, hip hop, alternative, indie and dance are popular choices for 2000s and 2010s. Sometimes, usually on Thursdays and Fridays in the evening, a show called 3G Juice is aired. Six songs are on a wheel, but only three are played. The three which are not played are put on the next time, meaning three new songs are added every day. * 3G Party * 3G Juice * Beta Records * Music Mix USA * Spotify Chart Attack * Triple J TV Entertainment The flagship show was 3G Live, a live show airing from Weekdays at 4:00pm to 6:00pm. The show featured music videos, review, interviews, viral YouTube videos and other general interest content. Viewers were invited to participate via a Facebook, Instagram and Twitter application, where they could vote in polls, take part in discussions, and view the show via a live graphic free stream. Comments and polls were then selected and displayed on screen during broadcast. 3G Live drew many parallels to rival network RGN Network's youth-oriented show Fly Live, which airs on Fly TV El Kadsre. * 3G Live * Rhett & Link's Good Mythical Morning * Top 5 Live * Scare PewDiePie * Right This Minute * Prank Academy * Shane & Friends * 5 Facts * 3G Life Hacks * Betch! * After School Club * 3G People Reality * LA Story * The Runner * Cheerleaders * My Dream Quinceañera Category:3G Category:Lists Category:Television program lists